


Ease

by Warmybones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bigender Lance, Breathplay, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmybones/pseuds/Warmybones
Summary: And Antok would have done anything for Lance, right there and then. Anything he had asked, he would have gotten, because he lookedfreeand Antok believed in freedom above all else.Commissioned by @saecchii ♡





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saecchii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saecchii/gifts).



If there was something Lance loved, it was the way Antok took him apart. The way he always, _always_ , entered Lance slowly, mindful of his small body and the tightness of his cunt. It didn’t matter how wet he was, how desperate and pliant, Antok always claimed him slowly.

 

But then, out of some nonsensical galra conception of teasing, he would give a quick thrust, settling _so_ deep inside of Lance that he had him unravelling underneath him in a few seconds. And from there, all the care was forgotten in favour of making Lance make that face again— mouth slack with those gorgeous eyes opened wide in disbelief—, of trying to feel that wetness spurting out of the boy’s folds and coating his cock once again.

 

Making Lance come wasn’t a very difficult task. Antok had a way of fucking him silly, of changing the rhythm over and over again, making it impossible for Lance to anticipate the intensity of the pleasure, to stop the tension inside of his belly from uncoiling. It awed Antok, to the point of foolishness, the way his lover reacted to him, to his actions.

 

He had watched galaxies collapsing on themselves, had seen planets and stars intertwining, trying to outlive the other. He had taken in the most beautiful images the universe had to offer, and yet, watching Lance’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he smiled, punch-drunk, settled something inside of his chest he had thought lost long ago.

 

Something that rushed violently inside of his veins when Lance’s hips shot from the sheets, small body arching to get Antok deeper.

 

“Right there, right there, right there—“ Lance chanted desperately, dark skin glistening with sweat as he tried to fuck himself on Antok’s cock without slipping.

 

The cadence of his hips was mesmerizing and Antok found himself watching the movement, entranced, aching to make it stutter. Lance’s hands were above his head, curling and uncurling with the snap of Antok’s thrusts, neck stretching out to try and ride out the pleasure he was begging for.

 

And Antok would have done anything for Lance, right there and then. Anything he had asked, he would have gotten, because he looked _free_ and Antok believed in freedom above all else.

 

He pressed a hand over Lance’s lower stomach, mindful of his claws, and awed at the curving skin his cock shaped. It felt like magic, the way Lance could stretch and bend to take him so beautifully. It felt like magic too, when Lance threw his head against the sheets and screamed out his orgasm. Antok snapped his hips faster, a growl scratching his throat with its intensity as he felt Lance tightening around his cock, body spasming and quivering with the force of an earthquake.

 

The wetness that poured out of Lance wasn’t anything new, but it encouraged Antok to drive in faster, deeper, just to marvel at the squelch in between their bodies and stare at the way Lance coated him whole, marking him.

 

Lance moaned, throat raw from screaming, as his body trashed against the sheets. His legs closed in a desperate attempt to soothe the overwhelming pulsing of his cunt, but Antok took a hold of his ankles and spread them wide open, still grinding against Lance trembling folds.

 

“Show me,” he commanded, wanting, _needing_ to see the masterpiece he had created.

 

And Lance did. He opened up for him so willingly it made Antok’s cock throb inside of him. He was smitten with the way Lance’s come trailed down his ass onto the sheets, with the way he smiled, punch-drunk, as his legs wrapped around Antok’s hips to pull him closer. His thighs burned at the stretch, but it was good, it was _perfect_ and not even the uncontrollable shaking beneath his skin could dimmer the feeling of Antok sinking back home. 

 

The edge of the sheathed sword on Antok’s back brushed against his ankle, moving along with Antok’s hips, and he had to bit his lip to repress the wild noise that clawed at his throat. It reminded Lance of how powerless he was, trapped underneath an all-too-dressed Antok, his armour scratching Lance’s naked skin. His toes curled at the simple thought and stayed there, a welcome tension for his pliant body.

 

“Antok,” Lance whispered, looking up into the mask, cross-eyed with pleasure.

 

He wondered, deliriously, what he looked like to Antok. If he found the paladin appealing underneath the soft purple light that spilled from the mask. If he liked the way he could make Lance speechless with just a twist of his hips.

 

And maybe he did, because the next thing Lance knew was that he couldn’t breathe, hips suddenly covered by huge hands as Antok thrusted into him, touching that heavenly place that sent him tumbling. It sent pure fire raging inside his veins and he tried to chase the feeling, curve his body into it and god, that was good, so _good, please, please, don’t stop—_

 

Antok’s hands travelled from the expanse of Lance’s skin to the curve of his neck. He ground into Lance harder, staying there and circling his hips until he had Lance gaping, hands flailing as he tried to hold onto something. An electrical shock shot right up Lance’s spine when he felt Antok’s claws against his pulse point, hovering there. It was a soft touch, a complete antithesis to the way Antok was tearing him open, but it sent his heart kicking.

 

The mere thought of Antok digging in, of how easily it would be to slice up his pretty skin had Lance tightening his hold around Antok’s hips, growing pliant beneath him just as his fingers started to tighten the hold on his neck.

 

And Lance had to wonder, just as the world began to blurry from the pressure against his windpipe, where had his sense of survival gone. Had it been smashed to pieces the moment Antok had decided to throw him on the bed and rip his clothes off? Had it been when he had understood just how small and weak he was compared to his lover? Or maybe it had been the realization that Antok treated him like something important. Like a galaxy being born, Antok aligned him just right before colliding against him.

 

Lance’s vision darkened around the edges, lungs straining for oxygen, but he reached for Antok, hands catching the edge of the mask just as he felt Antok’s cock start throbbing, stretching him open to the limit.

“Wanna feel you,” Lance whimpered, arching up against Antok, longing to feel the cool armour settling along his naked skin. “Want you to knot me up.”

 

“Lance,” Antok growled, snapping his hips, growing bigger and bigger inside of Lance and making him feel the fur peeking from underneath the suit pressing against his skin.

 

 _Lance_. Not Blue Paladin.

 

It sent warmth spreading from his chest throughout his whole body and he found his orgasm right there, silently and tucked against Antok’s body as his knot dragged against his inner walls. He shuddered, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Antok released his neck to take a hold of his hips, when he punctuated every thrust with a growl, when his thrusts grew so powerful Lance had to push his hands against the headboard to not hurt himself.

 

“Please, please, _please—“_

And then warmth was filling him, overflowing him, Antok’s cock stretching his cunt so wide he sobbed, hips twitching to chase the feeling. Lance gasped, heels slipping from Antok’s hips to rest against the sheets, body relaxing completely against Antok’s still bruising hold.

 

It was sedating, to feel Antok still spurting inside of him, to feel him breathing erratically against his mask. It made Lance feel powerful too, in his fucked-out state of mind. He closed his eyes, willing the rush of blood in his ears to calm down, before getting distracted by the way Antok’s come slid out of him.

 

He closed his eyes, moaning lowly and smiling when Antok finally collapsed on him, too tired to hold himself up. And at that, with the pressure and the warmth, Lance let himself drift away as Antok nuzzled against his hair softly, a soft purr reverberating in the back of his throat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are very appreciated ❤❤


End file.
